


Reunion

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow Talk, Romance, Season 8, offscreen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assume that Jack and Daniel got together during Season 7's Lost City. This is missing scenes from the Season 8 opener "New Order." Will they move forward, or will they "take it all back"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

  


The night of the day he was revived, though what "night" meant out here apart from Earth time Jack wasn't really sure, he managed to sleep, despite the lingering stabbing headache. In Thor's ship (he still wasn't convinced it was really named "Daniel Jackson" or if that was some kind of Asgard joke), this first night of the rest of all the nights of his life, as he lay safe and sound in his cabin, in the thick, quiet dark, he felt the air disturbed as the door opened silently, and then he caught the scent of stale coffee, and Daniel's sweat.  
  
Daniel. Who knew all about how this went -- this life after certain death thing.

Daniel knew. Daniel knew everything.

The air swished as the cabin door shut again, silently.

"Hey," Jack said, without moving. He was lying on his side, curled up and swaddled in the oversized (for an Asgard) oval bed.

"Hey," Daniel said, invisible, only soft footfalls coming closer, even his voice low, barely there. Only there for Jack's ears; no one else's.

They'd said an awful lot, in front of Jack's fireplace that night, so many months ago, and then in his own bed -- wow, homesick much? They said a lot of things Jack had transiently wondered, with the remaining brain cells he could call his own, before the battle, before the tomb in Antarctica, if he would have to, be somehow forced to, take back. If he lived. Which hadn't seemed likely.

But now, as Daniel climbed under the strangely shaped, crinkly covers with him, molding the back of his body to the front of Jack's, Jack knew, bone-deep, that he would never take any of it back, and in fact, he was looking forward to adding more stuff to the list of mushy important statements he'd made to Daniel that last night. Which hadn't been their last night, after all. It had been their first night.

Hell. He'd even add more mushy stuff to the list. When there was time.

First, he and T. and Daniel and Thor had to save all the Asgard, Carter, and maybe two galaxies, was all.

No pressure.

He put his arms around Daniel's middle, and let the familiar scents of Daniel's body and the warm thrum of the ship wash over him, filling his mind. You'd think he would've slept enough, under the ice, all that time, in Antarctica, but when it came to real, everyday, ordinary sleep? No. Not enough.

Daniel's breathing was steady and deep. Jack listened to it for a long time.

^^^

He woke to dim artificial light and Daniel leaning over him, no glasses, looking very serious, looking as if he wanted to touch, but the desire to let Jack rest had won out.

Jack smiled, and, because he had no conflict here, because he wanted to touch and now he could, he reached up without hesitation and cupped Daniel's cheek. Daniel smiled back. The real grin, the huge one. Then he closed his eyes, and all of a sudden his face was serious.

"We'll find her," Daniel said.

"Yeah," Jack answered, and through his sleepy, hazy infatuated buzz he knew Daniel meant Carter, and there was an echo there, reverberations of important things, other things, that he should chase down and acknowledge, a blurry sense of something that had meant everything, once upon a time, but he was half awake and his brain probably was still kind of fried, because he couldn't put his finger on the meaning behind the feeling of urgency. But then he must have fallen asleep again, because when he woke the next time, Daniel was gone, and some crazy-sounding alarm of Thor's was going off.

He sat bold upright, grabbed his boots, and ran.

^^^

It took a while, but they got it done. The world saving, the Carter rescuing, etc. Going home was very nice. There really was no place like it.

^^^

Through the closed front door of his house, as he threw the deadbolt, grinning, Jack could hear the two of them all the way down the walk -- Carter and Teal'c bantering; teasing, really. Carter expressing patently false fears about Teal'c driving her Indian back to the mountain instead of being driven. And Teal'c repeatedly, patiently, asking to drive.

The now-concluded team party had been about her promotion and her new role leading SG-1. But the after-party was going to be about something else entirely.

Jack wasn't sure, and would never ask, if Carter and T. already knew all there was to know about him and Daniel. He was content to let them handle it however they wanted to, given the rules of the Air Force. He didn't know if Daniel had spoken to them or not. And he didn't really care. He felt like the Prodigal Son. He wasn't too worried about rules tonight.

 _"For this your brother was dead, and is alive; he was lost and is found."_

Yeah, really the only thing to do under the circumstances was celebrate. Celebrate the hell out of ... everything. If he'd had a fatted calf, he would've killed it.

When Jack turned away from the door, his lone remaining guest was standing before the fire, his back to Jack, and restrained tension singing in every line of his body.

"Hello again," Jack said as he came closer. "It seems like we just did this."

Daniel turned, sharply, and his smile was quick and a little incredulous.

"So we're not, um, taking it back."

"What?"

"That night." Daniel cleared his throat the pushed his glasses higher on his nose. "That last night, before the trip to Teonas, and the battle."

"Oh. That. ...Are you crazy?" Jack said, striding to him and putting his arms around Daniel's middle. Daniel was very warm and very still. "Wait. Don't answer that."

And then they were kissing, again, for only the second time, but it seemed like a first time, because they were doing it so eagerly, urgently, desperately, and Daniel's arms were tight and close around him now.

"You know I'm crazy," Daniel said, in a break in the action. And then Jack was drowning, again, in his mouth, in his taste.

Somewhat later, before his knees melted, "Come on," Jack managed to say. He wasn't going to stand up and do this. He was going to take them to bed. "Is the fire okay?"

"I think so," Daniel said, turning to look. The flames were low, the logs mostly ash; the chain curtain closed. There was a half-moon rug of flame-resistant carpet down. Good enough. Because bed was urgently calling Jack.

"We can check on it later," Jack said, and turned, his hand around Daniel's wrist, and tugged at him to get him moving. It didn't take much. When he glanced back, Daniel was following willingly, barefoot, his glasses in his free hand, his face full of a kind of yearning Jack was already addicted to.

^^^

"It's going to take some getting used to," Daniel said. He was resting his chin on Jack's shoulder. Jack was pleasantly pummeled and feeling all softened and tenderized, as if he'd had a massage as well as terrific, terrific sex. Daniel had seemed surprised that Jack wanted to bottom. For a smart guy, he had a lot of weird preconceptions. Jack had told him so, in the process of insisting. And he could keep teasing Daniel about it, if necessary. All night and all day. The thought of spending 24 hours in bed with Daniel made Jack smile.

Jack answered, reaching back and down for whatever part of Daniel he could pat, "Oh, now you go all masculine stereotype on me. Why is it so hard to understand that I might want that?"

Daniel laughed, and smoothed a careful hand down Jack's side, shifting his weight. "I don't mean what we do in bed. That already seems.... strangely familiar. Like we've always had this."

"Hm. To me too." So it wasn't that -- the top and bottom thing. What was Daniel on about now? "That's weird."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm more in the 'don't look a gift horse' stage, myself. I think. Yeah; it might be weird, but I'm not arguing about it. Not really. Thought it might look as if I am." Daniel sighed and tightened his arms, snugging himself against Jack again, and Jack smiled, letting himself be man-handled a little, his legs squished against the mattress; letting himself enjoy it, the way it didn't feel like defeat, or getting pinned, or anything bad. Just like Daniel taking charge for a bit. Jack could like that. And he was glad Daniel was getting that Jack liked it.

Daniel's voice was now muffled against Jack's back, and he had pulled Jack a little sideways, against he, as he idly explored Jack's soft package with one hand while holding him close with the other. Jack's eyes wanted to roll back in his head, it felt so good. He was a long way from getting hard again, but that didn't seem to matter at all. He was soaking up Daniel's touch like dry ground under a spring rain.

"What I meant was, it's weird having Sam as the team leader and you in Hammond's place. I still think of it as Hammond's place; no disrespect to Elizabeth."

"Oh. That," Jack said. How in the hell could the guy think about anything but sex at a time like this? The party was barely over; it wasn't even midnight yet. Hell, it hadn't even been a whole two days since they had managed to get Jack out of the infirmary and Daniel over here, for a whole night.

Daniel shifted again, never interrupting his loose, caressing grip on Jack's dick and balls, and Jack, still going with it, found himself on his back. Daniel leaned on an elbow, apparently now enjoying looking at what he was touching. Jack felt the first slight stirring of a new erection, under the electricity of that gaze.

Daniel said, with faraway eyes, "I guess I never thought it through -- that this promotion for you might be the next step. But it makes sense. You wouldn't want to demote Sam again after she'd been promoted for that mission to Teonas, and then with all the changes afterward...."

"It all came together at the right time for _this,_ that's for damn sure." Jack would bring Daniel's focus back to what was under Daniel's fingers, come hell or high water. He shifted his hips, rocking a little. Yeah, if anyone could get him up again under the circumstances, it would be the owner of those long, careful fingers. Jack shut his eyes, thinking of Daniel's fingers. Feeling them. Now and in an overlay of memory.

Daniel hitched, moving his shoulder, making Jack open his eyes. Daniel was looking at him sharply. "Did you know? That you were going to get the promotion? Before?"

Jack sighed. Okay, talking. Naked talking in bed. But talking. But it was Daniel. Had he really expected anything else? He caressed, in his turn, as he spoke -- the curve of a hip, the wiry, almost invisible hair on a thigh. "No. I knew, because of how I reacted with the headsucker thing, that it would be damn near impossible to be your team leader any more. I had no idea how we'd deal with that. But I didn't have time to worry about my own motives -- how I wouldn't let you do it. Because then, you know, there was the imminent death thing and after that the saving the Earth thing."

Daniel still looked distant, even though he was skin to skin, and he was looking over Jack's shoulder at the paneling even though Jack knew for a fact there was zip of interest there. He shook his head, seemed to suppress a shudder, and met Jack's eyes. "And the out of the closet thing. And yeah, things got a little busy there, didn't they."

"Same shit, different day," Jack said, stroking Daniel's shoulder, now, and hoping to head off the argument he saw in Daniel's eyes. The argument about promises, and about risk. It was true: Neither of them could promise to stay safe. It wouldn't be that kind of thing, between them. Couldn't. But he was pretty sure they could find a way to do this anyway.

"I didn't know until right before Weir left that they were going to put me in her place. But I think it'll be better, now that we're," and Jack waved a languid hand between them, "if we're not on the same team."

Daniel shook his head, once. "Hard to say."

"I'm looking forward to finding out, though." Jack tugged at his shoulders, pulling him up so that he could kiss him. Daniel didn't resist being tugged at all. It made Jack happy.

And the talking was over and the naked part was still happening. They both knew how to say "Yes" without any words at all.

end


End file.
